


Lies We're Told

by BuzzCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sibling AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Darcy is Tony's sister. Howard and Stane both knew, and took legal steps to keep her away from Stark Industries, the Stark money, and Tony, and she's pretty bitter about it."</p>
<p>Exactly what it says in the prompt. Tony finds out and doesn't know how to do feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies We're Told

It was an accident that Tony had even found out. He’d been going through Stane’s stuff, since someone had to and it was better if he knew what the man was up to before he torched everything. He was going through a file cabinet and his hand had happened to push hard against the back of the drawer. Which then proceeded to move. Tony had stopped, tried again, and sure enough the back of the drawer shifted. He pulled the whole drawer out and found a secret compartment at the back, only visible when the entire drawer was pulled from the cabinet. There were a few folders but the one that first caught his eye was the one in front marked ‘LEWIS’. Tony flipped it open and was greeted with a birth certificate. The name at the top said Darcy Lewis, father listed as Joseph Jones and mother listed as…

Tony dropped the file, immediately picked up his phone and hit speed dial one, tapping his foot impatiently. Finally, the other person picked up,

“What is it, Tony? It’s one in the morning.”

“Pepper, there’s a file on a thing and it involves feelings and emotions and I’m delegating that to you and Pepper--”

“Tony, what is it?” said Pepper, sounding concerned. Tony sank into the chair behind him, shock in his tone,

“I have a sister.”

 

Two weeks later, Tony was walking up the stairs of an apartment building that was one phone call away from being condemned. The walls were dark and no doubt full of asbestos. How did people live in a place like this? How had his sister lived in a place like this? He arrived at the door and took a deep breath. He was meeting his sister and it would be totally cool, they’d be totally cool and not at all strange and distant. He knocked on the door. He heard footsteps inside and then the door swung open on creaky hinges to reveal a woman, shortish with long hair and something about her features immediately screamed Maria Stark. He had obviously caught her at a bad time, as she was dressed in flannel men’s pajama pants and a ratty t-shirt that rode up a little on her midriff and had a toothbrush in her hand with toothpaste already on the bristles. She took Tony in for a second and jutted her hip out to rest against the doorframe,

“Nice of you to finally drop by.”

“So apparently we’re siblings. Half siblings.” Tony was prepared for shock, disbelief, or even anger. He brought along a copy of the birth certificate so he could prove it to her. What he did not expect was for the toothbrush to go back into her mouth and for Darcy to say,

“Yep.” Tony felt himself choking on his own surprise,

“You knew?”

“That Maria Stark was my mother and that Howard Stark was not my father?” she said in a garbled voice. She held up a finger and leaned out of view, spitting out the toothpaste suds out of view. Tony heard what he presumed was a kitchen sink running and Darcy rinse her mouth before spitting the water out too. She put her toothbrush on the counter and leaned back into the doorway, “Yeah, I’ve known that since the get-go.”

“And you never thought to make a phone call and bring it up?” he asked in disbelief. Darcy narrowed her eyes at him,

“Mr. Stark and Stane told my dad that if he ever made it publically known that I was related to the Starks, they’d ruin my father and find some way to make me disappear. They wanted the bastard daughter away from the Stark name and more importantly, the Stark money. So you’ll have to forgive me for not sending a Christmas card.” Darcy looked like she was about to shut the door in his face when there were more footsteps behind her, quick and light. A little girl, maybe three or four stopped short of the doorway. When she saw Tony, she ducked behind Darcy’s leg. Tony frowned,

“What’s that?” He said, barely able to stop himself from pointing at the child. Darcy glared at him and put an arm around the girl’s shoulders,

“This is my daughter.” _And if you try to hurt her, I will kill you,_ was the implied message, going by Darcy’s threatening glare. Tony looked from Darcy to the daughter and back to Darcy. He fiddled with his sunglasses,

“Right. Okay. So, Howard and Obadiah are dead, so no one else is going to come threatening you. We’ll talk later. Soon later. You’re going to move out of this hellhole. This,” he gestured at the walls with disdain, “this is wrong. I’ll text you.” He stepped away from Darcy’s doorway. She eyed him suspiciously as she closed the door, saying just before it latched,

“Come by tomorrow.” And then the door was shut. Tony felt like he’d been suckerpunched. He was a brother. He was an uncle. He had a family.


End file.
